Blindsided
by jediserenity82
Summary: Aric Jorgan was a loyal soldier. He dedicated his life to fighting and serving the Republic. But when he's demoted thanks to Havoc Squad's defection, he finds himself in unfamiliar territory when his reassignment takes him somewhere he least expected. AU. Cover art by LadyTheirin on deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! Ever since KotFE was released, I was hoping we'd be able to mix and match some of our LIs in game. Sadly, that didn't happen. But I couldn't stop thinking about how a relationship between Aric Jorgan and a Jedi might go. And so, this was born :) I hope you guys enjoy it!

A HUGE thanks to my beta and good friend, Mordinette, for beta reading for me! You are awesome!

* * *

 **Blindsided**

 **||Chapter One||**

Aric Jorgan's hands shook with barely controlled rage as he shoved the last of his meager belongings into his dufflebag. The bright side, he supposed, was that he was finally getting off this mud-ball of a planet. He'd hated Ord Mantell from the moment he'd stepped foot onto its war-torn surface. Perhaps coming here _wasn't_ the best choice career-wise as he'd first imagined.

 _Demoted._ The Cathar's fist clenched into a tight fist of frustration and he bit back the urge to send it flying into the durasteel paneling behind him. He'd worked damned hard to get where he was - _had_ been - and had been proud of his accomplishments. Now, thanks to Havoc Squad's defection, everything he had worked for since he was old enough to enlist would be overshadowed by this black mark on his record.

He hoped the last, loyal member of Havoc Squad would make those traitors pay for what they'd done. He just wished he could make them pay himself. _He_ should have been put in charge of Havoc Squad, not that hot-headed rookie. He was green, barely out of the Academy. What did _he_ know about running a squad?

With an angry growl, Aric shifted the bag onto his shoulder, giving the barracks one last glance over to assure he hadn't left anything. No, he certainly wouldn't miss this place. It reeked of sweat, dirty socks, and testosterone. But this had been his home for the past two years.

No. Not home. _Home_ was somewhere he belonged.

That place didn't exist for him.

Ignoring the sympathetic (and the occasionally smug) glances from his colleagues, Aric kept his head held high as he marched towards General Vander's office. His body hummed with anxious energy, the way it always did when he received a new assignment.

He'd walked these familiar hallways every day for the past five years, and yet he felt no sadness at its loss this final time. He'd made no fond memories of this place, no one he could call a friend to say goodbye to. He'd been here to do a job, and he'd done it well. There was no use in forming attachments to squadmates; ultimately someone would be reassigned, as he was being now, or they eventually fell in battle. Life was easier to go through alone.

When he finally reached General Vander's office, Aric's nerves were on edge. What kind of assignment was he about to receive? Where would he be stationed? Cathar could adjust to change quickly, but it didn't stop the anxiety from setting in.

Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing the general himself.

"Ah, Jorgan, good. I was just about to come find you." The general stepped back, gesturing for Aric to enter. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, sir," he replied, stepping past the older man and glancing around the small, familiar office. "Just wanted to get my new assignment and I'll be on my way."

Vander sighed, closing the door behind him before moving back behind his desk. "Have a seat, Sergeant."

Aric swallowed hard, trying not to let the title get the better of him, before shifting his bag off his shoulders and settling into the empty seat across from Vander. The older man's face was blank, void of all emotion. But Jorgan knew the man well enough that he could sense his unease. Apparently, this assignment was going to be worse than he initially feared.

Vander ran a hand through his grey, thinning hair. "I am sorry about this, Jorgan. I fought it as best I could."

During his time on Ord Mantell, Aric had grown to respect the general. Vander was a fair man; he gave his absolute best for the men and women serving under him. He also knew the demotion hadn't been his decision; that call had come from the brass. After a moment of hesitation, Aric cleared his throat. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

The general waved his hand, gesturing for the Cathar to continue. "Of course."

"How could the brass choose the rookie to take over Havoc Squad? The kid was barely out of the academy. Sergeant Jascen is as green as they come." Aric paused as he tried to reign in his temper. "Tavus and the other traitors are going to destroy him."

The older man folded his hands on his desk, a knowing half smile quirking the corner of his mouth. "General Garza has already compiled a list of possible recruits to rebuild Havoc. They'll get them, don't worry." He paused. "Or is this your pride and lust for vengeance talking?"

Aric looked away, shame and embarrassment coursing through his veins. Maybe it was his pride getting the better of him. Nevertheless, he felt that leaving Havoc in the hands of someone so inexperienced was a mistake the Republic couldn't afford. "Maybe. I won't deny that I would kill for the chance to track those traitors down myself."

Vander gave him a level look. "Would you really have been happy taking orders from someone like Jascen? The two of you were at each other's throats the entire time you were working together on his ZR-57 op. You would have been miserable and you know it."

Aric couldn't argue with that logic. From the moment Jascen had stepped foot into Fort Garnik, the man's bad attitude had rubbed him the wrong way. He was disrespectful, arrogant, and impulsive. Being stuck in close quarters with that infuriating man would have, most likely, driven him to homicidal tendencies. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Fair enough, sir."

Nodding, Vander opened his desk drawer, producing a heavy packet that he deposited in front of Aric. "However, the timing of this is actually perfect. I have an assignment for you." He paused, turning pensive. "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

Aric waved off his concern. "Whatever it is, General, I'll handle it."

Vander huffed a laugh, folding his hands on the front of his desk. "You're a damn fine soldier, Jorgan. That's why I want you for this mission."

Aric raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Reaching for the packet, the Cathar thumbed it opened and began to read over it, but before he could get very far, Vander stopped him.

"I assume you've heard the news coming out of Coruscant."

Aric nodded. Everyone had heard that story; a very small group of Jedi had somehow managed to infiltrate the Sith Emperor's temple several months ago. No word had been heard from the strike team since, and they were presumed dead.

Or worse.

But what did this have to do with his new assignment?

Aric must have voiced the question aloud, because moments later Vander responded, "The Jedi who led the strike team and her crew somehow survived and made it back to Coruscant just this morning. They've been held prisoner for the last six months."

Aric was silent as Vander continued, anxiously awaiting where his part would come in.

"Knight Meihel and her team made it out, though not completely unscathed." Vander seemed to have a hard time voicing what he was going to say next. "Her padawan, Keira Carson, says they tortured all of them for months, but Jayla got the brunt of it by far."

Vander pushed back his chair and began pacing, hands grasped tightly behind his back. Aric could feel the tension thicken in the room, but he remained silent, resting his elbows atop his knees and leaning forward as he waited for the general to continue.

"For a while, the emperor had control of Jayla's mind. She did things, terrible things, while under his control that she has no memory of. Thank the Force for small miracles; she'd never forgive herself if she knew the things she'd done."

Vander seemed to forget Aric was in the room as he paced back and forth, his voice growing distant. "When the emperor found out she'd regained control of herself, he continued torturing her. Nonstop, relentless assaults. It left her blind, and cut off from the Force."

"How did they manage to escape?" Aric asked, amazed and slightly horrified by the tale. He'd never worked with Jedi before, but respected them as allies of the Republic and formidable warriors. To be cut off from something that was so deeply a part of you had to be traumatizing. It would be like him losing an eye or an arm. It would end his entire career.

The general huffed a laugh, though there was no humor behind it whatsoever. "Surprisingly enough, they were aided by a Sith traitor. He helped them escape and brought Jayla to the council on Tython."

After a few tense moments of silence, Aric cleared his throat. "So what's the plan? Apprehend the Sith? Or are they afraid Meihel is now a potential risk?"

"No. The Jedi have no intention of confining the Sith, and they are certain that Jayla is completely free of Vitiate's control. The objective is her safety. The Council feels that, in time, they will be able to fix the damage the emperor caused that left her cut off from the force. But she's vulnerable, and the Sith will no doubt be searching for her."

Aric's patience was starting to wear thin. As much as he respected the general, he hated beating around the bush. "With all due respect, sir, but if we're not going after the Sith, I don't understand what any of this has to do with my reassignment."

Vander sighed, running a hand over his greying hair. "Jayla will have plenty of healers working with her, but she needs proper protection. She needs to be taken someplace where the Sith aren't likely to look for her." He paused again, standing tall and confident with his hands grasped behind his back. "Grand Master Satele Shan says Jayla could be one of the greatest Jedi in history, and someone like that needs someone dedicated, loyal, and hardworking to make sure she stays alive. Someone who will put their job ahead of anything else. She needs the best, and that's why I recommended you for the job."

Aric stared, dumbstruck. He couldn't be serious. He was a soldier, he was meant to be out in the field, fighting Imperials. "Wouldn't that job be better suited for a bodyguard, or one of their other Jedi? I realize the Jedi are our allies, but I have a hard time believing the Republic would agree to something like this."

"Truth is, Jorgan, this isn't only a Republic matter. " With a heavy sigh, the general wandered over to the window, staring blankly out at the war-torn scenery that was Ord Mantell. "It's personal."

Intrigued, Aric leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Personal, sir?"

Vander was silent for several moments, staring blankly out the window. When he did finally respond, his voice was quiet, filled with an emotion Aric couldn't quite interpret. "Jayla is my daughter, Aric. I want to be sure she's in good hands, and, frankly, I don't trust the Jedi to put her above themselves. I need someone I can trust."

Vander turned back to face him, and now that the real reason was out in the open, Aric could see the desperation and weariness on the older man's face. "I know you're the type of man who puts duty above all else, Jorgan. I trust you to keep my little girl safe, when I cannot." The older man paused, leaning his hands on his desk, his head sagging with defeat. "She doesn't even know who I am, Jorgan. This is the only thing I can do for her; to ensure her safety. Force knows she's been through enough."

Aric leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. This was not what he had signed up for. When he joined the Republic military, it was to fight Imperials, and to ensure his people had a place in the Republic. Not this.

He could refuse, and had every right and reason to. If he accepted this position, he'd be nothing more than a glorified bodyguard, a gun for hire. However, his refusal died on his lips as he gazed at Vander.

Aric had never seen the man look so desperate, so lost. The general was never one to show such raw emotion in front of any of his men. The fact that he was allowing _him_ to see just how much this entire situation affected him showed Aric just how much the general trusted him.

So, with an unhappy sigh, Aric stood and extended his hand to General Vander. "Very well. I accept."

-/-

Several hours later, Aric found himself on a transport shuttle to Tython, reading over the encrypted information packet Vander had given him. It contained facts about his new charge, mostly family history, that he was certain Jayla herself didn't know. Details about her mother, Vander's wife, who had passed away shortly after childbirth. How he had been forced to give her to the Jedi at the age of three. Guilt settled in his stomach; it felt wrong, invasive even, to know so much about a stranger's private life. But the general had felt it was imperative that he learn everything he possibly could about her.

Vander had apparently kept a close eye on his daughter over the years. There was documentation for each and every one of Jayla's accomplishments; from her early training at the Jedi enclave, to liberating Tython of Flesh Raiders, and bringing a fallen Jedi back to the light. Even in her short career as a Jedi Knight, she had taken down powerful Sith Lords, and convinced someone known only as "Watcher One" to defect to the Republic. And just before she had disappeared, she had taken down Darth Angral, and stopped him from destroying Tython, earning her a special commendation from the Jedi Grand Master.

Aric was impressed. It took him hours to read through all of her information. He felt a pang of sympathy for the young Jedi, however; for someone to be so active, it had to be hard for her to be sitting on the sidelines.

 _Just like he was._

With a sigh, Aric shut down the datapad and settled back into his seat, exhaustion pulling at his consciousness. He would be landing on Tython within a few hours, and from there they would be heading to Dantooine, where the Vander had secured lodging for them. It would be a long trip and he wanted to be fresh and alert when he met his new charge; best to get some shut-eye while he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to those of you who faved/followed this fic! I know it's been a while since the last update, but I've never really been one to follow a strict schedule because my muse is a fickle one. Thank you to those of you who also left feedback on the first chapter - you guys really have no idea how much your comments are appreciated! Thank you to: Dreamer6868, Sirius Ordo, and Nathrezim for the comments!**

 **A MASSIVE thank you to my friend and beta, Mordinette. She's a freaking champion with all the hard work she puts in to editing for me. She's amazing.**

* * *

 **Blindsided**

 **||Chapter Two||**

It was early morning by the time Aric's shuttle landed on Tython. He had caught brief glances of the landscape as the shuttle descended, and he had to admit, the place was quite picturesque. Nothing like the barren, warn-torn wastelands of Ord Mantell. He could see why the Jedi had made their home here. It had a calming and serene beauty to it that even he could appreciate.

He was accosted the moment he stepped foot off the shuttle. A young, bubbly twi'lek approached him, seemingly far too chipper for so early in the morning. He secretly hoped he wouldn't have to endure too much of the young girl before he had the chance for a least one cup of caf.

Lucky for him, the drive to the enclave was fairly short: twenty minutes of enduring the girl's enthusiastic tales of Tython's history that he'd somehow managed to drown out by the time they reached their destination.

The Jedi Temple was impressive, even at first glance. While it couldn't rival the massive skyscrapers of Coruscant, the scale alone was enough to awe. Aric had always thought the Jedi prided themselves on simplicity, but one really couldn't tell that by the marbled flooring and the grand statues within.

Even early in the morning, the place was buzzing with activity. He could see children of all ages being escorted into various rooms; some with armloads of books, others with training sabers, and every one of them looked bright-eyed and eager.

 _They must have some sort of magic caf in this place_ , Aric thought grumpily. _I really hope they share._

The yellow twi'lek lead him to a massive staircase, not having stopped talking the entire journey. Finally, they reached the top and she turned toward him. "Grand Master Satele is just inside. She's been looking forward to meeting you." She flashed him a smile and a small bow before disappearing back downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Aric gave a sharp knock on the door. Moments later, the doors opened and revealed the woman he could only assume was Grand Master Satele.

"Ah, Sergeant Jorgan," a commanding voice greeted him as he entered the Council chambers but the smile that followed was kind and reassuring as she extended her hand. "I'm Grand Master Satele Shan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Jedi Master's grasp was firm in his as he accepted the handshake. "The pleasure is mine, Master Jedi."

Satele ushered him towards a rounded table in the center of the room, casting him a kind, sympathetic smile as if sensing his fatigue. "I won't keep you long, I promise. I'm sure you're eager for a hot meal and proper rest. I just thought there were a few things we should discuss before you meet Jayla."

Aric nodded smartly as he took his seat. "Of course."

"I know this situation is a bit... unorthodox. I've seen your service record; it's quite impressive," Satele informed him with a kind smile. "I know you're used to being on the front lines, but the Order and myself greatly appreciate what you're doing." She paused, lowering her voice even though the two of them were the only ones left in the room. "I know General Vander appreciates it most of all. I'm sure he made you aware of his... personal stake in this matter?"

Aric nodded. "He informed me of the situation when he gave me the mission briefing."

The older woman pursed her lips. "Did he also inform you that she doesn't know?"

"I'm not sure I follow," he admitted with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mean she's not aware of the situation or something else?"

Satele sighed, clasping her hands together as she considered her words carefully. "The Order... frowns upon personal attachment, so we don't encourage our padawans to stay in contact with their families once they've been accepted for training." Something flashed in the woman's blue eyes, something not unlike sadness or regret, but it was gone too quickly for Aric to determine which. "Jayla was given to us shortly before her mother died. She was only three at the time."

Aric felt another twinge of sympathy for the woman he'd be meeting for the first time, in just a few short moments. He, himself, had been close to his parents, and couldn't imagine what life would have been like growing up without them. Being forbidden to have any sort of contact with them at all - he couldn't fathom it. But this whole conversation only made him more confused. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "Okay. Is there anything else I should know that wasn't included in Vander's data packet?"

She nodded. "We will be periodically sending Jedi out to work with her in an attempt to reconnect her to the Force," she explained, pulling out her own datapad. "I'm going to send you a list of approved names of those who will be assigned to Jayla's care. One of which will be Dr. Archiban Kimble, who will be overseeing her medical care, and yours, should you need it." Satele took in a deep breath. "There is one other thing, but I feel it would be best to wait for Jayla and discuss it together."

The cathar raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Fair enough."

* * *

 _In just a few short minutes, my freedom will be lost_ , Jayla Miehel thought miserably.

"It's really not going to be as bad as you've planned it out in your head, Jay."

Jayla turned toward the sound of her friend's voice, wishing desperately she could see the look on Kira's face. "Get out of my head, Carseen."

The young Jedi laughed, giving her friend's hand a tight squeeze. "It's going to be okay, you know that, right?" she coaxed reassuringly. "Maybe you'll luck out and end up actually liking this Jorgan guy."

"Maybe." Jayla sighed, wracking a trembling hand through her long, wavy mahogany hair, wincing as her fingers snagged on tangled snarls. She groaned, letting her head fall back onto the bed. "I know it's only temporary, but this whole situation just… "

"Sucks?" Kira supplied, flopping down next to her friend. "Tell me about it. I'm going to be stuck here with all of the stuffed shirts while you're out having some grand adventure without me."

"It's hardly going to be an adventure." She sighed, fumbling around to find her friend's hand. "I'm scared. Tython has been my home for most of my life."

"You've left before," Kira said gently. "We were gone for nearly two years and you did okay."

Jayla nodded. "Yes, but I always knew I was coming home again. That no matter what, the Force would always bring me back here." Reaching up, she traced her fingers along the edges of the bandage covering her eyes. "Now… "

She could feel the bed shift, and knew her friend was looking down at her. She knew Kira well enough to know the sympathetic expression that would be there, and for once, she was grateful she couldn't see it. "It'll come back to you, Jay. We just have to figure out a way to undo what that monster did to you."

A soft knock at the door interrupted anything Jayla may have said in response. She felt the bed shift once more, indicating Kira had gone to let their guest in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Jayla recognized the voice as Master Satele's padawan. "They're ready for you."

"Thanks," she responded, trying, and failing, to hide the fact that she was shaking. "We'll be right there."

The door closed once again with a soft click, and she could hear Kira moving around, gathering what little Jayla would be taking with her. She didn't have much; a few clothes, toiletries, and holopads. Not even enough to fill a single dufflebag half way.

"Okay." Kira tried her best to put on a chipper voice for her friend's benefit. "Let's do this."

Nodding, Jayla reached for her former padawan's hand, linking their arms together. Once, she had been certain that she could roam the halls of the temple blindfolded and still know her way around. She knew this place like the back of her hand. But now that her vision was actually gone, she realized just how wrong she'd been.

She gripped Kira's arm, harder than she intended to. _What is wrong with you?_ She asked herself. She'd faced so many things in her life, including powerful Sith Lords, yet the thought of walking away from everything she'd known her entire life - walking away from being a Jedi - scared her far worse than anything else ever had.

Jayla felt Kira rest her forehead against her temple. "It's going to be okay."

Nodding her head, she allowed her friend to escort her through the temple, taking in the familiar sounds and smells. The delectable aroma of sweet breads from the kitchen were making her mouth water and her stomach gurgle greedily. No time for that now.

The closer they got to the council chambers, the more nervous Jayla became. Here she was, about to be introduced to a complete stranger, someone she didn't know or trust, that would be in charge of guarding her safety for the foreseeable future.

Logically, she knew that the council had chosen the best and most reliable person they could. She wouldn't be haphazardly tossed into the hands of someone incapable, who didn't know what they were doing. But still… she couldn't help the sense of dread that formed in the pit of her stomach.

 _Probably better I didn't have breakfast.  
_

Kira stopped them just outside the council chambers and rubbed her friend's back reassuringly. "Relax, Jay."

"Easier said than done," she replied shakily, tightening her grip on Kira's arm. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Giving two short knocks, Kira pushed the heavy door open and led her inside. She could hear the sounds of chairs scraping against the marble floor as the occupants of the room, who she assumed to be Master Satele and the man assigned to be her bodyguard, stood.

"Jayla," Satele's soft voice said in way of greeting as they approached. "You're looking much better this morning." There was a short pause before she continued. "This is Sergeant Aric Jorgan."

A warm, large hand engulfed her much smaller one, giving it a gentle squeeze. The fingers were rough and calloused, but there was a soft, fur-like texture lining his palm. Not human, then. "It's good to finally meet you, Jedi Meihel. It's nice to finally meet you."

The voice was deep, gravelly and… pleasant. It held a smoky and velvety quality that made goosebumps rise on Jayla's arms that she hoped no one would notice. Mentally shaking herself, she forced a smile and shook his hand in return. "Nice to meet you." She gestured to Kira, who was still clutching her arm. "This is my friend and former padawan, Kira."

"Nice to meet you," Kira said flatly. Jayla couldn't see her expression, but by the tone she'd used, she could tell her friend was on edge. "I hope you're as good as they say you are, because I'm going to be pretty pissed if you let them find her."

"Kira!" Jayla's mouth gaped open, shocked at her friend's audacity. Though, if she were honest with herself, she wasn't all that surprised. Kira Carseen's personality wasn't like that of a typical Jedi. She was blunt and honest, and could deliver snark better than most of the smugglers she'd ever met. But Kira's most notable trait was that she was fiercely loyal, and it was in her nature to want to make sure her friend was well taken care of.

Jorgan cleared his throat, and Jayla wished she could see the expression on his face. "I can understand your skepticism. You don't know me. But I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing will happen to her on my watch."

An awkward silence settled over them for what seemed like eternity, and Jayla bit her lip as anxiety built in her gut. Finally, Kira made a sound of approval in the back of her throat. She turned and wrapped her arms around Jayla's smaller frame. "I have to go. But I swear to you I will keep in touch."

Jayla felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. Of course she had to leave. She'd known that Kira wouldn't be able to go with her, she'd known, but it hadn't really hit her until just that moment. Biting back tears, she hugged her friend tightly, not wanting to relinquish the last few moments with her best friend.

* * *

Aric watched the quiet display, feeling like an intruder. The cathar could tell the two were close, and he found himself, once again, feeling sorry for the young Jedi. He watched as Kira finally released her hold, carefully leading her friend over to a chair, and gently lowered her into it. Aric noticed the young girl's lip tremble, and though her eyes were covered by bandages, he was certain she was fighting back tears. He knew how it felt to leave behind someone you trusted. It made him think of Jexia - a close friend of his he'd met while stationed on Corellia, training troops in intensive simulated combat drills. He didn't even know where she was stationed now.

He made a mental note to make sure they were able to stay in contact as much as possible. It would make the transition for them both easier.

The cathar also noticed Master Satele had been oddly quiet during the entire scene, though her piercing blue eyes were always watching. She didn't look disapproving, as he had expected considering their talk earlier about Jedi and forming attachments.

If he had to guess, the older woman seemed… pleased. He couldn't help but notice the fond expression that illuminated her face.

Once Jayla and Kira had finally said their final goodbyes, Aric and Satele returned to their seats, and he allowed himself a moment to study his new charge for the first time.

She was human, with long, wavy dark hair, pale skin, and from what he could actually see of her face, she was pretty. Very pretty, even, though shorter than what he was usually attracted to. Aric found himself wondering what color eyes he would find beneath the bandages.

If he were interested in such things, of course.

"Alright," Satele started, getting back down to business, "you've both been briefed on how this is going to work. You will be living on Dantooine. We have security droids on patrol at all times, so you will be able to have your down time, Sergeant."

Aric gave a curt nod in understanding. He couldn't be certain, but it seemed the older Jedi was stalling. "There was something you wanted to discuss with the both of us?"

Jayla seemed to stiffen in her seat as she turned her head in the direction Satele's voice had come from. "Was there something we weren't informed of?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. "As you're aware, our main objective is to keep you safe," she informed her. "That means taking every measure we can to assure that this happens."

They nodded, listening intently, but unsure of where Master Satele was going with this. What else could they do?

"We believe that it would be a good idea that, while you're on Dantooine, you maintain a cover story. You'll be out amongst locals occasionally." She paused, visibly fidgeting in her seat. "We think it would be wise if you went under the guise of a married couple."


End file.
